The Wisdom of Two-Shoes Louie
by DunderMifflinite
Summary: Lucas gets some words of wisdom from one of Riley's biggest fans: Two-Shoes Louie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Girl Meets World", nor any of its characters.**

 **My first "Girl Meets World" fic.**

* * *

Lucas walked down the stairs leading to the exterior seating area of Topanga's. Well, he was closer to bouncing down the stairs, actually. Even though he knew it didn't exactly match up with his reputation, there was a lightness in his step that, if one squinted, could have been interpreted as a masculine type of skipping.

He had just finished baseball practice and was on his way to meet his girlfriend Riley for some after-practice smoothies and homework. Even though they had been dating for over a year, he still got excited at the prospect of seeing her-getting to sit next to her, so close that they were touching-getting to hold her hand-even getting to give her a quick kiss if no one was looking.

Maya was sure to be there at Topanga's as well, but as much as he appreciated her friendship, he was kind of hoping she might take off early so he could have some alone time with Riley before they both had to go home for supper.

He caught himself whistling as his foot hit the ground at the bottom of the steps. He headed straight for the door, catching a glimpse of the deep green sundress Riley was wearing that day, not noticing anything else around him. He was nearly at the threshold into the cafe when he heard someone nearby clearing his throat, followed by a gruff voice politely saying, "Excuse me, young man?"

Lucas stopped in his tracks and looked over to where the noise had come from. It was the homeless man he often saw here by Topanga's, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He remembered hearing Maya refer to him once as "Two-Shoes Louie" because he wore two mismatching shoes. Well, at least, that was how it had been in the past. He now wore two matching, though scuffed, shoes. Lucas knew Riley had had something to do with that, and it made him proud to be her boyfriend. Proud to know that even in a city as cynical as New York, she still believed the best in everyone and wanted to help people. Lucas smiled at Louie and reached into his pocket for some change.

Louie waved his hand in refusal at Lucas. "No, no, don't worry, I'm not asking for any money. I just have a question."

Lucas stopped rummaging in his pocket. "Yeah, sure," he replied.

"Are you and Bright Eyes an item?"

The question took Lucas aback. "Bright Eyes?" he asked in a confused tone.

"You know who I'm talking about, I'll wager," Louie chuckled.

Lucas gave a short, but sincere laugh in return. "Yes, I think I do. She does have bright eyes, doesn't she?"

"Mmhmm. Her name's Riley, I think, right?"

"Yep, that's right, sir" Lucas returned, wondering where this was going.

"And what's your name?"

"Lucas."

"Well, Lucas, I want to tell you something. I want to make sure you know how special that girl of yours is."

"Oh believe me," Lucas started, "I kn-"

"No," Louie interrupted. "I don't think you do."

Lucas was silent, waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"I've spent a long time in this city. I've seen lots of people come and go-young, old, hardened New Yorkers, wide-eyed tourists, rich and poor. And she's the only one I've ever seen like her. She's got that sunshine in her eyes. I've never seen her be anything but kind to anyone, even me. Sitting outside this place I've witnessed her do more nice things for others in this one place than more people have done in their whole lives. And I've never seen her trumpet those things around like other people do. She's just _good_ , more than I've ever seen in anyone else. She talks to me like I'm a real person, not just some homeless guy looking for money. She talked that mother of hers into always making sure that I'm given something to eat and drink if I'm hungry.

Louie paused, then continued. "Bright Eyes is the type of girl who changes the world without even trying to."

Lucas nodded, speechless.

Louie hadn't finished. "So you make sure that you don't do anything that will dampen that sunshine in her eyes. If you're smart, you'll hold onto her for the rest of your life."

Lucas nodded again, his voice cracking as he responded. "I intend to, sir."

Louie nodded back, apparently having said his piece.

Lucas turned his attention back to the doorway into Topanga's. He stepped forward a few feet and now had a full view of Riley. Seeing her there, his whole body filled up with something deeper than the love and respect he normally felt for Riley. The only word he could think to describe it with was _reverence_.

Riley had seen him out of the corner of her eye and turned to look. At the sight of him, she flashed him the smile he so loved.

Louie was right. Riley changed the world every single day. She had changed him. And he was never going to let her go.


End file.
